Tudo ou Nada
by Yannis
Summary: Os olhos azuis e infantis dela estavam molhados, o rímel em torno deles, borrado." Inuyasha sabia o que queria. Mas ele não estava preparado. [UA - InuKag]


Tudo ou Nada Autora: Yannis OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Miroku me garantiu, "é tudo ou nada". É nada, eu não estou preocupado. Ele me implora para fazer uma exceção, mas eu não estou nem um pouco preocupado.

Eu a amarro em um pacote de mentiras e a mando para uma ilha bem, _bem_ distante. Não preciso de compromissos ou de amizades coloridas. O que eu preciso é dinheiro (e não estamos falando de uma ou duas notinhas, veja bem), ah, como eu preciso. Muheres consumistas (que gastam o dinheiro que eu não tenho), disso eu não preciso.

Ah, o nome dela. Não sei ao certo. Na realidade, não tenho a mínima idéia. Tenho que me lembrar de perguntar isso depois. Ou talvez, não... Afinal, pra que eu precisarei saber o nome daquela coisinha? Provavelmente eu nunca mais vou vê-la. E, sabe a melhor a parte? Eu não estou preocupado. Nem um pouco preocupado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Certo, eu a vi de novo. Mas não era como se eu tivesse a procurado, se é que você me entende. Com certeza eu não fiz isso porque, tirando seu rostinho bonito, ela era igual a todas as outras.

Eu pensei que seria meio grosso da minha parte não perguntar o nome dela, então, eu perguntei. Se bem que, não me lembro dele muito bem agora. Kikyou, eu acho. É, eu acho que é algo assim. Mas, não importa, porque eu não estou nem um pouco preocupado.

Ela me convidou para encontra-la mais uma vez, (mas claramente não era um encontro, com certeza não. Acredite, ela deixou isso _bem_ claro) não que eu tivesse aceitado, é claro. Essa mulher não era boa coisa, visto que das duas vezes que eu a encontrei ela estava naquele pequeno clube da cidade. Que mulher de dignidade passaria sua Segunda-feira em um clube noturno? Com certeza não a mãe dos meus futuros filhos. Não que eu pretendesse ter filhos, é claro.

Nós passamos algumas horas conversando. Eu e a tal Kikyou, quero dizer. Nós discutimos umas duas ou três vezes. Não, espere, talvez umas quatro... ou cinco. Mas, quer saber, não importa. Tudo que eu sei é que definitivamente isso é nada, para a decepção de Miroku. Tudo porque eu não estou preocupado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Aquela mulher é impossível. Nesse ponto da minha vida, eu sinceramente acho que nossos encontros não são coisas do destino, e sim coisas de uma Kikyou obsessiva. Ela definitivamente está me seguindo. Definitivamente.

Eu a encontrei novamente, não no clube, obviamente. Tenho mais coisas a fazer do que ir clubes noturnos numa quarta-feira, ah, se tenho. Mas, de qualquer jeito, lá estava ela, colocando suas coisas no pequeno armário enferrujado do colégio. É, isso mesmo, no colégio. Aquele em que eu estudo, duh. E claramente, ela também. Miroku começa a me encher perguntando como nunca reparou esse par de pernas valsando pelos corredores durante os intervalos.

Eu fui até ela, não porque eu quisesse, mas porque ela é uma bruxa horrível e eu queria ter certeza que ela sabia disso. Kikyou deu um daqueles seus sorrisinhos enquanto jogava seus cabelos levemente encaracolados para o lado. Ela estava claramente tentando me seduzir, pensei. Cla-ra-men-te. Porém, eu não iria cair nos truques baratos dessa piranha. Jamais, meu orgulho gritava.

Ela ficou nervosa e começou a me bater com todos aqueles livros e cadernos. Eu comecei a caminhar de volta para a sala, mas eu _não_ estava fugindo, veja bem. Como a bruxa louca que ela é, Kikyou pegou mais alguns livros do armário aberto e atirou em mim. Pra você ver, eu tive o trabalho de pegar o livro caído no chão e guardar na minha mochila.

"Ei, ei! Seu brega de cabelo comprido, me DEVOLVA ESSE LIVRO!" ahá, nos seus sonhos, bonequinha. Nos seus sonhos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Duas semanas. Duas semanas de encontros repetidos. Realmente, eu estava perdendo a vontade de viver. Ela sempre, sempre tem que arrumar algo para discutir.

"KIKYOU!"

"Você fuma, garota!" ok, talvez essa não tenha sido a abordagem mais adequada.

Aparentemente, o nome não era Kikyou, e sim Kagome. Kagome, Kikyou. Kikyou, Kagome. Nah, dá na mesma. Só que, para a doida não dava na mesma. Não estava nem próximo de ser o mesmo. Eu disse que era tudo com K e, Jesus, ela pirou de vez.

Suponho que seja normal para mulheres com a sanidade mental dela fazerem escândalos como se fossemos um casal de namorados ciumentos no meio do restaurante. Não que essa idéia tenha passado pela minha cabeça, sem duvida não passou.

Daí você me pergunta: o que você, um homem gostoso e desejado por todas as mulheres (sem problemas mentais) do colégio está fazendo com esse desperdício de ser humano (COM problemas mentais) num restaurante? Bem, é uma longa história. Talvez não tão longa, mas eu estou com preguiça de contar. Basta saber que essa Kagome me deixa louco e eu fui praticamente OBRIGADO a leva-la para jantar. Não almoçar, ou fazer um lanchinho básico no meio da tarde, JANTAR. Bah, como se fossemos um casal ou algo parecido. Mil vezes bah. Bah, bah, bah.

Bah.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Com o estado das minhas emoções, eu quase me atirei do píer quando ela disse;

"Você está mudando" Kagome tinha aquele sorriso estranhamente confortável estampado no seu rosto, e por algum motivo, eu me segurei para não me suicidar naquele momento. O que seria do mundo sem mim, afinal?

Um bando de loucos(as) como essa mulher.

"Mas nós estamos sempre mudando" aaargh, não acredito que eu disse isso.

Kagome estava perdidamente apaixonada por mim, eu não tinha duvida (e não me importava, devo acrescentar), mas eu nunca imaginei que ela fosse me dizer isso, principalmente com um 'caliente' beijo nos lábios (sim, eu presto atenção nas aulas de espanhol). Não só um beijinho rápido, mas ondas e ondas de beijos longos e ardentes. Suas mãos sobem pelos meus braços e chegam ao meu rosto. Seus polegares acariciam minha bochechas e se enterram nos meus cabelos.

"Hummmmm! Aaaaaah!" murmuro, não por estar perdidamente apaixonado, mas porque me lembro que não lavo o cabelo há dois dias e a última vez que escovei os dentes foi hoje de manhã. Bem, ela não parece se incomodar. Sinto sua boca se contorcer contra a minha, como se estivesse tentando conter o riso. Eu a agarro pelos ombros e tomo controlo do beijo porque, afinal, eu sou o homem aqui e eu que devo controlar esse tipo de coisa.

Devo admitir que não foi o pior beijo da minha vida. Levemente açucarado. Levemente... rejuvenescedor.

Oh, da onde eu tirei todo esse romantismo barato?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

"Que diabos é isso que você está usando!"

"Minha roupa"

"Você gastou mesmo dinheiro para comprar isso?"

"Inuyasha, o que você quer?" ela pergunta irritada. Mesmo assim, sua voz não deixa de soar feito seda e o meu nome traz o usual conforto de sempre.

Eu nunca fui muito do tipo namorar. De fato, eu nunca namorei. Já tive os meus casos, mas nada demais. O que acontece é que eu estava me transformando numa verdadeira mulherzinha.

"Você quer namorar comigo" não era uma pergunta. Eu não precisava que fosse uma pergunta porque eu já sabia que ela queria. Eu esperava que ela quisesse.

Não me incomoda dizer que isso não é amor. Porque se você não quer ter A Conversa, então não é amor. Você sabe, todo aquele papo de discutir a relação blá, blá, blá. Acho que vou ter que viver com isso.

De qualquer jeito, depois de uma breve discussão sobre impor as coisas, ela aceita. Ela _aceita_. Estou um pouco preocupado com essa minha êxtase, mas, como diz Miroku "é tudo ou nada". E isso, meu amigo, é nada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

As discussões não diminuíram. Você deve imaginar que, quando as pessoas se envolvem em um relacionamento sério, elas se tornam mais sérias. Mas não Kagome. Ahhh não. TUDO é motivo para discussões. Acho que se eu aparecesse mascando chiclete ela me bateria por não ter dividido um pouco com ela.

Isso me lembra porque eu _odeio_ compromissos.

Certo, certo, eu acho que tem lá suas vantagens. Nos sábados solitários (eu deveria escrever um livro, definitivamente) é bom ter alguém para conversar horas no telefone – ou discutir, é claro, vale tudo – e convidar para ir ao cinema tendo a certeza de que a resposta será 'sim'. Um sim cheio de paixão que só poderia ter saído do organismo dela. De Kagome, quero dizer.

Talvez não esse namoro não seja tão ruim, huh?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Eu tentava me convencer das coisas que eu tentava me convencer para me fazer esquecer. Se é que isso faz algum sentido.

"Se é amor," ela diz. "Então nós vamos ter que pensar nas conseqüências".

Ah, como eu penso nisso. Eu tento não lembrar que eu estou cruzando uma linha perigosa. Você sabe, a linha que divide desejo e amor. Como que eu fui acabar desse jeito?

Talvez exista um meio termo. Digo, um meio termo entre paixão e amor, desejo e amor, amizade e amor. TEM que existir. Simplesmente tem. Porque eu não posso estar partindo do nada para o tudo. Eu não posso estar me apaixonando, sobretudo quando Kagome ainda estava claramente no nada (e, deixa eu te dizer, não parecia que ela ia mudar de idéia em um estalar de dedos).

Ela não consegue parar de tremer e eu não consigo parar de toca-la e, dessa vez, quando a bondade cai como chuva, leva Kagome para longe.

E ela começa a mudar de idéia.

"Esses segundos em que eu estou tremendo me deixam estremecida por dias". Eu não entendo exatamente o que ela quer dizer, mas, sinceramente, pra variar, eu não me importo. Só que, hoje, é diferente. É diferente pois todas as palavras sem sentido, eu entendo. Eu entendo o que eu quero.

E eu não estou preparado para esse tipo de coisa.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Aparentemente, Kagome ficou frustrada. Não apenas psicologicamente frustrada, mas _sexualmente_. De certa forma, é engraçado, porque eu jamais imaginei ver esse tipo de frustração no rosto dela enquanto caminhávamos pelo corredor do seu pequeno apartamento. Apesar de todo seu esforço para me garantir que estava tudo bem, eu _sabia_ que não estava. Afinal, ela praticamente me evitou o dia TODO.

Detesto admitir isso (talvez porque de certa forma isso me faça parecer como um cachorrinho) mas, eu senti falta dela. De seu cheiro um tanto sinistro me circulando.

"Não vou deixar que você continue a brincar comigo desse jeito, Inuyasha" brincar? Cada dia eu estava mais certo de que eu fazia de tudo, menos brincar. "É tudo ou nada".

Tudo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Eu não vou fraquejar e eu não vou mais me preocupar. Parece que eu deveria dizer "Desde que seja amor..." ou algo do tipo. Porém, não é tão fácil então, talvez chegou a hora de amarra-la num pacote de mentiras e manda-la para uma ilha bem distante.

Porém, não é tão fácil.

Eu não estou preocupado. Eu já fiz esse tipo de coisa outras vezes, mas de repente eu começo a pensar nas conseqüências. Deus, eu pensando nas conseqüências!

E eu continuo a trilhar meus beijos por seu corpo com cuidado, como se ela fosse feita de vidro. Ela era, para mim. Como aquelas bonecas nas vitrines das lojas, delicadas e bonitas.

Os lábios de Kagome era vermelhos como sangue, úmidos e entreabertos, convidativos. Eu não era idiota, baixei o rosto até minha boca esmagar a dela. Os olhos azuis e infantis dela estavam molhados, o rímel em torno deles, borrado.

Eu tinha medo de machuca-la. Não fisicamente, psicologicamente. E se amanhã eu mudasse de idéia? E se amanhã eu me arrependesse? E se amanhã eu descobrisse que eu sempre me importei, desde o primeiro dia? E se eu quisesse me casar e ter filhos?

E se ela não se importasse?

Mesmo com tudo isso correndo pela minha cabeça, eu decidi que valia a pena arriscar. Por Kagome. Por mim. Pelo 'tudo' que esse relacionamento tinha se tornado.

Encontrei um mundo ao escorregar para o interior apertado, quente e sensual, que nunca, jamais abandonaria (ah, o velho romantismo...).

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Você sabe do que a gente precisa?" antes que eu pudesse responder, ela disse animada, "Nós precisamos de uma música".

"Pra que?" arqueei tanto minhas sobrancelhas que por um momento pensei que elas pulariam da minha testa.

"Você sabe, pra quando ouvirmos ficarmos com aquele sorriso tolo no rosto e falarmos 'ah, essa é a nossa música'".

"Um problema, nosso gosto musical não é exatamente o que podemos chamar de parecido".

"Ok, eu vou ligar o rádio e, o que quer que esteja tocando, vai ser".

Fiz um sinal com a cabeça, indicando que ela apertasse o botão e ligasse logo o maldito rádio.

_**Tonight, I'll be your naughty girl**_

_**I'm calling all my girls**_

"Ahh, péssima idéia".

Como se eu não tivesse percebido.

"Melhor de três" ela sorriu, e eu não pude dizer não.

_**Só não posso esquecer da minha eguinha pocotó**_

_**Pocotó, pocotó, pocotó**_

_**Minha eguinha pocotó**_

Antes que eu tivesse tempo de arrancar todos os fios de cabelo da minha cabeça, Kagome mudou de música.

_**Aserehe ra de re  
De hebe tu de hebere seibiunouba **_

_**Mahabi an de bugui an de buididipi**_

Depois dessa, tudo que eu pude dizer foi "Desista".

"Nunca" ela me respondeu com aquele sorriso maroto, e eu meu estomago deu um mortal dentro de mim.

Puxei seu rosto na minha direção, apertando seus lábios contra os meus enquanto ela soltava o botão do rádio e abria meu cinto.

_**And it was all yellow  
Your skin  
Oh yeah, your skin and bones  
Turn into something beautiful  
You know  
You know I love you so  
You know I love you so  
I swam across  
I jumped across for you  
Oh what a thing to do**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Oh, Deus, eu não estou preparado para esse tipo de coisa.

Toda vez que ela espirra eu acredito que é amor. Ela começa a murmurar palavras sem sentido, mas eu entendo todas elas. Kagome começa a se sacudir e revirar na cama, está me mantendo acordado. Está me mantendo vivo.

Eu a toca para acreditar que é real, que ela não vai desaparecer daqui a alguns segundos. É difícil acreditar que essa mulher louca conseguiu me arrastar para o fundo do poço, e eu nem mais consigo dormir no meu quarto sozinho.

Dessa vez, é tudo. É amor, é paixão, é afeto, é desejo. Tudo.

Deus, eu não estou preparado para esse tipo de coisa.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Minna-san o/**_

_**Fiz essa one-shot báásica só pra relaxar do bloqueio em **Dogville **;D**_

_**As músicas que eu usei são respectivamente "Naughty Girl", da Beyoncé, "Eguinha Pocotó" MC Serginho (XDDDDD), "Ragatanga", do Rouge e "Yellow", do Coldplay. :D**_

_**Kisu kisu pra meus leitores queridos ;)**_


End file.
